The princess in the painting
by Cesare the somnambulist
Summary: The painter will always cherish the painting of the girl no matter who she is inside and out. My first HA! fanfiction. R&R if you can. I only tried my best. Disclaimer: Ha! and the characters belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

Rhonda was exhausted that day. Having to hear her parents all day about balls, clubs, etc. Fancy this, fancy that. She locked herself in her room, flopped to her bed then starts to suffocate herself with her pillow. A struggling, exhausting sound was heard threw her red pillow. Hearing footsteps, Rhonda quickly looks up to stare wildly at her decorated door.

"Rhonda? Are you ok in there? "

"I'm fine daddy, I was just… looking for something"

"Alright honey. Oh, I have one more thing to remind you"

Remind her. What else she needs to be reminded of? The last time he reminded her was to keep her mother's mink coat safe in her closet before her birthday. It's been 9 years already and her life was enveloped with so much wealth and popularity. It didn't really bother her one bit but there are times that she wanted to just wear something less casual without being criticized about how she can't wear this or that because it'll lose her status in school. Arnold was always cool with whatever people do. He's always the 'good kid'.

"I and your mother are going out to take care of a few things, you don't mind staying here by yourself"

"Yes daddy, I'm 18 years old, I can take care of myself"

"Alright then"

She hears his footsteps disappearing into the distance as she got up from her bed to dress herself in her usual expensive clothes. It's her chance to go out and enjoy life again without the 'beautiful people'. She dressed herself in a red tank top, black mini skirt and some pair of red high heels. She grabs her black leather purse and car keys then heads for outside. Walking to her red Toyota, she looks around to see if her parents were completely out of sight. Satisfied, she climbed into the driver seat then turned on the ignition. She forgot that her Brittney Spears CD was in the CD player and the song "Piece of me" was booming threw her car. She cringes then turned the CD player off. She moved her car away from the Lloyds large drive way then she drove into town, trying to drive as far away from the mansions as possible. Bored, she took out her cellphone from her purse in a struggling attempt while still driving. She needs to call Nadine. She was the only friend she can count on when bad comes to good and good comes to bad. Nearing a stop signal, Rhonda was relieved of the fact. She dials Nadine phone number quickly before it turns to green.

_"Hello?"_

"Why hello Nadine! I was wondering if you can meet me up at Hillwood Park"

_"What do you want me for?"_

"You know, we can go to the mall in my car and maybe shop for stuff"

_"Rhonda, we've done that so many times. Don't you think that gets old?"_

"Old?! Shopping is never old for Rhonda Wellington Lloyd"

_"Yes, I know. And besides, I already made a promise with Peapod that we would go to the beach"_

"Peapod? That money investing business guy? Oh Nadine, it's nice that you and Peapod want to be closer together, but don't you think today is more of our day off"

_"Maybe tomorrow, I promise"_

"Ugh! Whatever"

_"Bye Rhonda"_

"Bye, bye"

Hanging up the phone then throwing it on the passenger seat, Rhonda grabbed the wheel tightly as she takes a U turn down to Hillwood Park. She couldn't believe that Nadine have other plans. Before Peapod, hanging out with Nadine was so easy. Now it's all about 'him'. She parks her car then walks out feeling frustrated.

"I can't believe it! Is my life gonna get any worse than this?!"

She was trudging down to the park across the street only having one driver beep their horn at her.

"Hey! Watch where you going lady!"

"Shutup you jerk! It's pedestrians first then the drivers!"

The driver just drove away not caring what she's talking about. Rhonda stomped on one foot then turns around to her destination. She flops onto a nearby bench with her arms crossed over her chest making a pouting expression. Close to her was a painter with his easel, sitting on a wooden chair. He was wearing a French hat, black sweater, white slacks, black boats and a white apron splattered with paint. The hair was tucked under the hat and the thin see threw glasses were placed over his eyes. He looks at her from a corner of the easel with a curious look on his face. She was so beautiful. So full of energy. The way her cleanly shaven legs cross each other so perfectly that he have to hold back a whistle. She finally looks at him with those angry eyes she's been leaving for 3 minutes. He quickly looks back at his easel and pretends to paint something.

"I saw you looking at me. Don't act like I'm stupid"

"Oh, but I'm not"

"So, you love painting don't you" Rhonda said trying to make conversation with the stranger.

"It became my hobby ever since this world threw me in that nut house"

"Nut house? Are you saying you're crazy?"

"Maybe"

Rhonda couldn't understand what he was talking about. She got up and walked to the painter to see what exactly he was painting. It was simply a red paint stroke. She looks at it incredulously as he looks back at her with a wide crooked sheepish smile across his face.

"Some artist you are" she said pushing her hair back all dainty like.

"I was just pondering on what to paint, you know, an artist should take his time"

"Take his time? Are you implying that men can only paint?"

He just shook his head while Rhonda sits back on the bench.

"I was wondering, can you paint portraits of people?"

"Yes"

"Paint me. I'll pay you handsomely for it"

He smiled happily and nodded at the fact that someone offers to buy a painting from him. Nobody wanted to buy anything from him because of the idea that he just came out of a 'nut house'… and homeless. He bought the painting supplies and easel from the money he already have in his pocket. The $50 he had couldn't sustain a home to live in. So instead he bought painting materials. He started a hobby painting landscapes and people passing by. People were so cruel to those that wanted to change their life around.

The stranger curiosity got the best of him and he thought about Rhonda. Rhonda. The girl from his childhood. He haven't seen her in years and wanted to know where in the world she has gone to. He looks at the woman in front of him and nostalgia hits him right in the face. Could this grown woman be who he expected to be? She gets up from the bench then walked towards her car. Turning her head back at the guy, she responded with, "Good. I'll see you someday". She walks away leaving the painter dumbfounded.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Paint buckets fell all over the concrete ground creating massive colors of red, blue and green in a wild splatter. The painter sat in his wooden chair behind an abandon apartment. His hands stroke threw his untamed black hair. He was exhausted and he could only think about the pain and suffering in his life. His parents abandoned him because they couldn't withstand such a messed up son they have. Letting the tears fall from his eyes, the thought of Rhonda flood through his mind.

_Flash back_

"Oh Rhonda my love, may I have this dance?" he reached a beckoning hand to her. Her cold eyes glaring at him. It was their middle school prom dance that night and Rhonda glowing complexion as she wears that sparkling red dress that reaches the floor made Thaddeus Gammelthorpe excited to dance with his princess.

"Ew! No way, absolutely not!"

"Oh c'mon Rhonda, you know you grew to adore me"

"You're so full of it Curly, can you please get over your obsession already"

Curly looks down to the floor feeling rejected again from his first and only love. He then watches Rhonda as she joins a group of popular kids.' That's it!' He thought. 'If Rhonda can't notice me then I'll go nuts! Wait, I can't do that. No, Curly is far to untamed to do that.' He shakes his thoughts then starts walking towards the punch bowl. Maybe if he splat himself with liquid he would calm down and get over of what Rhonda said to him. He felt a push from behind as he hits his face into the punch bowl then fell over. Everybody gasped, looking towards the incident.

"I'm so sorry Curly, it was an accident, really!" said a very shaky Eugene standing up.

"I tripped in these new shoes I bought and-"

"SILENCE!" Curly, on the floor, raised a hand to Eugene showing him to be quiet.

Eugene gulped and waited for any more punishment Curly have on him. He slowly gets up, staring at him through those round thick glasses.

"Alright kids break it up" Mr. Simmons walks up to them with his hands up. Mr. Simmons became their teacher for reading and writing after he quitted being an Elementary teacher.

Eugene sighed in relief that the teacher came in on time before Curly does anything to him. Mr. Simmons helped Curly to the restroom to clean up as he stares at Rhonda direction for a reaction. She was standing next to Nadine with a shocked look on her face mumbling something about Eugene. It's official, Rhonda is just not interested in him.

End of flash back

'She's not interested' his thoughts repeated over and over again. Ever since he was in the mental clinic during his high school years, he never gets to see Rhonda as much anymore. Trying to balance school and a mental disorder was tough for him. He was diagnosed with conduct disorder. A condition where kids and adolescence couldn't control their actions and ends up destroying property or hurting other humans and animals. He was trying to change but to other people change isn't enough. On rare occasions he would protest on the streets like some kind of mad man. The police would have to tell him to stop.

Curly got up then walked to the side walk to take some deep breathes. He was walking down the street until he bumped into somebody that was going the opposite way. He fell on his behind then quickly looks up to see that someone was reaching their hand to him.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to bump into you"

"I'm fine"

The 18 year old boy with blond hair picked him up to his feet. He was wearing a red and yellow checkered button down shirt with a blue shirt underneath, blue jeans and black sneakers. The guy definitely looks familiar. The only thing that was missing was his blue hat.

"Arnold?"

"You know me? Wait, haven't I seen you somewhere?"

"You don't remember me?! I'm Curly from PS 118!" he threw his hands in the air while saying this.

"Curly? You've changed a lot"

"Well yeah, I guess"

Arnold and Curly started walking together to chat a little bit more.

"So Curly, were you accepted to any College or University lately"

"Not at the moment, right now I'm continuing my hobby"

"What kind of hobby you have?"

"Art. I'm a painter"

"Wow that's amazing Curly"

"So how's Helga?"

"She's fine. She's been accepted to some Community College somewhere in Hillwood"

As they were chatting, a familiar woman started walking towards them. Curly knows her from the park yesterday.

"Hey Arnold, hey uh… Curly?"

She remembers! Curly thought.

"This is Curly actually" Arnold introduced.

"Oh wow, you sort of look like that one guy I meant in the park yesterday. He was some painter, are you two related or something?"

"No"

"Bummer. He actually looks like a sane version of you. A brother of some kind. The exact opposite. Now that I think of it, he was actually quite attractive"

Curly was only a little bit satisfied with her comment. If only she knew it was him.

"I offer to have him paint a portrait of me"

"How much you're giving him?" Curly asked curiously.

"Like about $500 at best. But if he fails to paint me in the outmost wonderful way, I'll decline it. Nobody should mess up this diva" she said with one hand on her hip and her other hand primping her hair up.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go meet up with Gerald at the arcade"

"Bye Arnold" Curly waved.

"Look at you. You've mellowed out these days" Rhonda said with both her hands on her hips.

"And you've never changed"

"Was that an insult?"

"I don't know"

Curly realized he did mellow out over the years. Only in some cases he'll act on his disorder without taking his medication. He usually keeps his medicine in his pocket just in case he needed it. Rhonda on the other hand, lived a perfect life. Her parents gave her a car and a whole load of money in the bank.

Rhonda looks down at her watch then said "Won't you look at that, I'm sorry Curly but I have to go meet up with Nadine today"

"Would I at least see you tomorrow?"

"Sorry, can't. I have another meeting with a painter"

Curly knows that he'll definitely meet Rhonda tomorrow knowing that he **is** the painter. The only problem is that Rhonda doesn't know that. As he watches Rhonda walk away, a satisfied smile was plastered on his face. Let's just hope she doesn't find out or she'll never want to see him ever again.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Nadine, I met this painter at the park a couple of days ago and he is so gonna paint a portrait of me" Rhonda said with enthusiasm.

"That's nice Rhonda, you're probably gonna give him a lot for it, right"

"Duh!"

The two friends were in Rhonda's car driving to Nadine's house. As they got there, Rhonda and Nadine got out of her car then while still chatting entered the house. The inside of her house looked like Nadine brought the forest with her. She had butterfly nets hanging from the walls, plants from every corner of the living room and jars of insects on the coffee table. This really disgusted Rhonda as she tries to walk through it all without saying anything negative about her bug collections. She would have thought that she got over this hobby but it surely didn't deteriorated. As they walked up the stairs to her room, a well-dressed 18 years old boy with tamed brown hair was walking down only to stop to look at Rhonda and Nadine going up.

"Nadine? Why is Peapod here?"

"I let him visit my house-"

"With these extra pair of keys" Peapod interrupted holding up the keys.

Rhonda looks at him incredulously as Nadine walks pass her to Peapod. She whispers something to him as his stern serious face expression nods in agreement to whatever Nadine is telling him. Rhonda shakes her head then starts to walk pass them.

"C'mon Nadine let's go already"

"I'll see you later" Nadine place a kiss to his cheek then follows Rhonda up the stairs.

When finally in her room, Rhonda sits on her bed while she talks about how handsome the painter is. Nadine was at her desk listening to her friend talk about this 'painter'.

"What happened to you and Harold?"

"Harold? Oh yes him, we sort of broke up because he keeps on telling me he's busy with something. I found out that this 'something' was his longtime friend Patty Smith" Rhonda crossed her arm with her head held up high. She wasn't amused at the fact that he was making constant glances at her when they were in high school. She always had to slap his big arm and tell him to look at her when she's talking._ 'I am listening to you Rhonda, this is just how I listen'_. Liar.

"So how did you and Peapod manage to stay together?" Rhonda asked trying to forget those memories with Harold.

"Well you know, he's been very accepting to my liking to bugs and wild life creatures"

That's strange. Rhonda wanted to date Harold because he was in a football team and she loved the fact that he lost all his baby fat. Now she knows that looks shouldn't be the reason why she liked someone. Curly was in and out of school because of his condition. She always thought that he needed all the help he can get to get better. Now that she thought of it, she actually did care that the little 'lunatic' needed help. The thought in actually being in a relationship with him still made her shudder. Phsyco's… actually the unstable, shouldn't hang around the popular kids.

"Well then Nadine, I have to be going now. I have a meeting with a painter" she gets up from the bed then after her goodbyes to Nadine, she left her house. She stopped once down in the living room to also say goodbye to Peapod who was sitting on the couch admiring Nadines bug collection.

Rhonda started down to Hillwood Park to see the painter once again. As she parked her car, she got out then quickly head to the park. Her body was filled with anxiety and adrenaline as she finally spot him sitting under a tree with a book in his hands that was titled "Michelangelo: A biography". She tentatively walks up to him holding her purse behind her while feeling all giddy inside. The painter looks up at her with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Hey" Rhonda started waving her dainty fingers at him like a school girl with a crush.

The painter closed his book then quickly stood up feeling excited that she found him.

"Hello my Lady, ready for your close up" he joked with a goofy smile across his face. She tries not to giggle at his sudden reply. It was so adorable she thought.

Rhonda insisted to drive the painter to his sanctuary regardless of his constant refusal. He won the debate saying "I'll go get my painting supplies a couple blocks from here and I'll come back here so we can head for your house instead. How does that sounds?"

"Why?"

"Because a lovely lady like you should be in the comfort of her home when a fine painter like me does his job" he said with charm.

"Alright then"

Rhonda helped the painter with his materials up the staircase of her mansion. He looks around amazed at the décor in every corner of the Lloyds estate. Rhonda made the decision that he'll paint her in the guess room lying on a perfectly crafted red couch in the middle of the spacious room. This is all too much for him to handle. When the easel and paints were set up, Rhonda excuse herself to the changing room to dress in something more comfortable. The painter looks around at the room while sitting in his wooden chair still amazed at the décor this mansion have to offer. After a couple of minutes Rhonda came out from the changing room wearing a red robe. The painter raised an eyebrow with confusion. What in the world does she has under that robe?

"Ready?" she asked while sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. The painter simply nodded with some anxiety that started to wrap around his guts. She untied her robe then slipped the material down her arms. The painter almost choked at the image he's looking at in front of him. She was wearing red lingerie and what seems to be a laced material wrapped around one thigh. The hand holding the brush started to shake a little as he tries to tame it as best as can so he can paint her. Rhonda lies on the couch with one arm to prop her up. She was like a sensual goddess in his eyes. He begins the painting after breathing in and out with relief that his nerves finally decreased. If he doesn't go through with the painting he'll have to go back to his 'sanctuary' and become broke again. It was after an hour that Rhonda found herself restless.

"Can we stop for a minute, my arm is killing me!"

"I'm almost done"

"Hurry up!"

"Art takes time"

"Yeah yeah, I get it already!"

"And… done"

Rhonda collapsed to the couch with her face on a red pillow. The painter made a slight laugh at what Rhonda made comfort for her face. She looks up at him with a dumbfound expression. She is quite cute when she looked at him like that he thought. Rhonda sits up then put the robe back on.

"Let me see" she said while tying the robe on her. She gets up then walks to the painter. He turned the painting towards her with accomplishment. She saw every careful detail he put in. The paint strokes were naturally formed with reality. It's like an actual photo. With satisfaction, Rhonda told the painter that she'll pay him tomorrow.

"Thank you for this wonderful painting of me, uh…. may have the pleasure of your name?"

"My name is Theodore Borgia"

"Borgia? Are you some kind of famous Italian painter or something?"

"No I'm not. I'm simply a painter trying to make a living"

Rhonda found herself interested in this painter. He was full of class and charm that fitted almost perfectly with her class and charm. They started sitting together on the couch enjoying each other's company. She talked about how her life was full of riches and popularity and he lied about how he was blood related to 'The Borgias'. Night fell and Rhonda was surprised that they talked for hours.

"Oh my, it's dark out" she looks out the large window pane behind them as the moon shines through with its ethereal glow.

"I can stay for a little while if you don't mind"

Rhonda then looks at him with a sly smile and said "I guess you can. My parents are probably asleep by now" she scoots in closer to him so she can feel his skin against hers. This only made Theodore scoot away a little.

"What's wrong Theodore?"

"It's just I was never close to a female like this in the comfort of her own home"

"It's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you"

Well he knows that since she doesn't know who he really is. Rhonda placed a gentle hand on his to comfort him. It made him calm but at the same time broken. If only she knew who he really is behind this disguise.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey football head, how's it going?" a blonde teenage girl wearing a pink shirt with a red stripe in the middle, blue jeans and black and white converse shoes said as she spot Arnold in the middle of the empty seats at the high school gym bleachers outside.

"Oh hey Helga, I'm fine"

"Why in the world are you in the premises of this dump?" she said carelessly.

"I don't know, I sort of miss this school ya know"

"I sure don't" Helga flopped on a seat next to Arnold letting her feet rest on top of another seat in front of her. She was chewing a pink bubble gum in her mouth as she leans back in the seat relaxed with her hands in the back of her head.

"Maybe because we had such a bumpy relationship during our high school years" Arnold looks towards Helga direction wanting to start a conversation with her. She looks at him as she blew a bubble towards his face. Arnold simply popped the bubble and it splat all over her face.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Are you forgetting those memories we had together "Arnold tried not to flinch as Helga hand slapped his arm. After an attempt to take some gum out of her hair, she threw the gum on the floor then looks at Arnold with a scowl on her face.

"I want to forget it Arnold, sheesh, do **you** want to remember!"

"I guess not" he looks down at his feet as he said this.

Helga noticed his hat was gone. Ah that's right. Helga found it on the ground while walking home and decided to keep it as a piece of memory of Arnold. Well of course she still sees him from time to time but the only thing she couldn't stand is his hat not placed on that football head of his. It made him look distinguished.

"Hey Helga, where did my hat gone to?"

"Oh now you noticed your hat is gone bird brain!" Helga sighed then reached down her pockets to pull out his blue hat. She held it out to him so he can take it.

"You had it all this time?"

"Well yeah, I found it on the ground while I was walking home"

"Thanks Helga" he smiled then reached out to hug her. Helga was a little dazed then she gently pushed him away.

"Well, don't mention it"

The two looked up in the sky as the sun set making an orange color scheme. Arnold started to spot Rhonda walking with a guy at a nearby side walk. So Rhonda is actually happy with somebody he thought. She was laughing and holding the guys arm.

"So it looks like the princess found someone she can enjoy huh"

"It looks like some painter"

"So she likes the artsy type. Seems like common knowledge to me"

"I've met Curly a couple of days ago. He said he's not at College at the moment but he did say he started a hobby in painting"

"Are you assuming that the guy Rhonda's with is actually Curly?" Helga said annoyed.

"No but he seems to be curious about how much Rhonda is going to give the painter"

"So what Arnoldo! He can't ask a simple question?!"

"You're right Helga, I shouldn't assume like that" and yet something inside him wants to crack the case of this mysterious painter that Rhonda have a liking to.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"And so I told Harold to take that cat out of my face or it'll scratch me" Rhonda laughed.

"This Harold guy seems to be not quite the type for you"

"Yeah and so is the lunatics. There's this one guy I know named Curly. He was so annoying!"

"How annoying was he?" he asked curiously.

"He keeps on stalking me every time he sees me with Harold. It's like he's trying way too hard to have me in his arms or something"

"This guy sounds like he loved you a lot. Like unrequited love"

"More like an annoying admirer"

"You should take the time to understand the other person's point of view ya know"

Rhonda stopped in her tracks then looks at Theodore with a sad expression on her face. That look said to him that she never thought about it until now. That moment was short lived when she turned her head away with a scoff. He shook his head then grabs her chin gently to turn her head around so she's looking up at him. This only made her blush a little in how close she is to him. He placed a gentle smile as their noses touch.

"One day you'll realize his affections"

Rhonda only smirked then said "Not if the guy was like you". And with that they kissed. It was a passionate kiss. His arms snaked around her to pull her closer as she hugs back. This lasted for a little while before they finally broke. They both breathed heavily trying to catch up with their breathing.

"Wow" was the respond from Rhonda to the kiss.

"How about this Curly guy you speak of?" he said when his heavy breathing receded.

"Forget him! You're the guy a girl like me is looking for"

She wraps her arms around his neck with a smile as she rubs the side of her face on his neck adoring the feel of his skin. Theodore was a little disheartened by her respond. He gently pushes her away as Rhonda looks at him curiously while her arms loosen around his neck.

"I have to get going Rhonda. I have to go finish a commission. I'll see you tomorrow" and with that he left. Rhonda waved at him slowly a little confused. She wished to spend the day more with him. She starts to walk the opposite way still looking at Theodore's receding figure until she bumped into a trash can.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going Rhonda!" she yelled at herself.

She heard rustling at a nearby bush and thought she was going nuts. She sees blonde hair sticking out from the top. When she came closer two blondes fell out of the bush simultaneously. It revealed to be Arnold and Helga toppled amongst each other with goofy smiles on their faces.

"What in the world you guys doing in a bush?"

"We were uh…. hey! Uh…. nice to see you to princess" Helga tried to explain but failed. Arnold got up then helped Helga up as well.

"So Rhonda, what were your plans today, not that it's none of our business-"Arnold said.

"I was gonna make plans with my new boyfriend but he left because he have some business to attend to. So what the heck you guys are up to?"

"We were stuck in a bush" Helga responded miserably.

"What a shame" Rhonda said.

"C'mon guys, let's be rational. So Rhonda how's this guy of yours like?"

"He's a painter Arnold. Something you guys could never achieve"

"Well excuse me Miss Almighty and Powerful, I don't see you ever being one yourself"

"I…. you know Helga we can take this the hard way"

"What are you gonna do, hit me with your Gucci purse" Helga moved closer to her with her fist up.

"Stop! Let's just call this off and move on to something else" Arnold takes Helga's arm so she won't get any closer to Rhonda.

"Oh yeah, Arnold here thinks your new boyfriend is Curly"

"Arnold! What in the world are you talking about?!"

"I was just curious since Curly has the same hobby as his"

"This is **not** a hobby, it's his job"

"Well alright then, we'll see you later Rhonda"

Arnold and Helga starts to walk off as Rhonda took her cellphone out from her purse so she can call Nadine. She could never believe what Arnold said about Theodore. He was never like the little freak that was obsessed about her. Theodore was different. He had class, charm and a talent. Curly being an artist? Now that's something. The only thing Curly does is annoy people with his crazy antics. He could never be a well-respected artist.

"Hello, Nadine? Can I come over to your house tonight?"

_"Well um-"_

"Oh don't tell me you invite Peapod over to sleep with you! I know you better than that-"

_"Rhonda he's not. I was just going out to get something to eat by myself that's all"_

"Then I can come with you. Don't you move Nadine, I'm coming" she hung up the phone before Nadine can say anything else. She practically ran down the streets so she can find a taxi that could take her home. She needs to get her car so she can drive Nadine to places like she usually does.

Nadine was waiting for Rhonda on her steps. She was kicking rocks and spotting grasshoppers on the grass that caught her attention. She looked up from a grasshopper after hearing a car coming towards her drive way. Rhonda rolled down her window as Nadine instinctively walked around her car then went into the passenger side.

"Where to?" Rhonda asked.

"I was guessing maybe a burger joint somewhere"

"Fast food? Nadine, you know better"

"Why? It's just food"

"I rather go to a fancy restaurant"

"Fine then, fancy it is" Nadine knew that all the choices Rhonda makes end up being the final decision. She wishes she could say otherwise but Rhonda insists. Don't want to get her upset. They drove to a nearby fancy restaurant where Rhonda would have to pay for since Nadine doesn't have that much to pay for both. They sat at a table waiting for their order.

"I can't believe Arnold thought that the painter is Curly!"

"Wow. I never saw this painter you speak of. I want to though"

"He's wonderful Nadine, just marvelous" Rhonda said dreamily. "He's probably better than your boyfriend"

Nadine looked at her miserably with an "Uh yeah". Rhonda was well known to brag about her dates she had in the past. Most of it was with Harold though. She did have other candidates but they were rejected. Their orders was then been placed on their table.

"You know what I realized about you Rhonda, you tend to date guys that are of your taste and not anything out of the ordinary" Nadine poked her steak with her silver fork before taking a bite of it.

"What, my taste isn't good enough?"

"They're fine, but what if you actually found out that the painter is Curly"

Rhonda almost choked on her steak in hearing this. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

To be continued…


End file.
